


Blow Me (Away)

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: Texts From Last Night [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Isaac just wants to be on time, Jackson couldn't care less, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>(816):</i>
  <br/>
  <i>He blow dried my hair while I sucked his dick. Now THAT'S fucking teamwork.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me (Away)

**Author's Note:**

> I QUALIFIED FOR SECTIONALS FOR TRACK I CREI okay so I'll be busy for a little while so...you know...  
> Enjoy~

They were running late. _Very_ late. It wasn't particularly their fault (their alarm hadn't gone off (or maybe they hadn't even set one?)) but however it happened, they had no time for a slow wake up or a lengthy shower or nice breakfast. Jackson had woken up to Isaac shaking him, the curly-haired boy bouncing slightly as he tried to hurry to get all of his things together before taking a quick shower. Unlike Isaac, Jackson was more calm, not really minding the fact that they would be late to class if they didn't hurry. Instead, he moved about as if he had woken on time, taking his time when getting his stuff together and slipping into the shower with Isaac who immediately protested (whenever they showered together, they got physical).

"We can save time by showering together" was Jackson's excuse and he felt smug as Isaac sighed in defeat, turning away from Jackson to reach for the body soap. Jackson did less, mostly focused on Isaac spreading the soap over himself, eventually taking the bottle from Isaac and covering his own hands, coating Isaac's back first before beginning to wash himself. He caught the glances from Isaac as he washed himself, the tall boy blushing softly whenever their eyes met.

Everything seemed to be going fine...until the began rinsing off. Jackson had pressed himself closer to Isaac, his front pressed against Isaac's back as his arms wrapped around the boy's slim waist, fingers stroking the skin lightly. Isaac sighed lightly, forgetting about their lateness for a second, turning his head to press his lips against Jackson's, one of his hands reaching back to grab at the back of Jackson's neck gently, playing with the shorter hairs there. For a minute or so they just basked in each other, kissing slowly and quickly, never anything more than a close-lipped and light press of lips, finally moving away when Isaac realized that they were running out of time. He turned off the water and, after grabbing their towels that were thrown over the top of the shower curtains, they stepped out and onto the bath mat, Isaac immediately reaching for another towel to dry his hair with. He barely even cared when the towel around his waist fell to the ground, leaving him bare with the exception of the towel on his head.

Jackson remembered a time when Isaac would've scrambled for the towel, a quick reaction in an attempt to hide his body away. Now though, Jackson watched as Isaac made no attempt to pick the towel up, instead focusing on getting his curls dry. Jackson swallowed, not even bothering to ask before dropping his own towel and dropping to his knees in front of Isaac, leaning forward to kiss the tip of Isaac's dick. Isaac jumped, startled at the sudden pressure on his area, looking down at Jackson.

"Jackson, we don't have time for this," he started, exasperation clear in his tone, "You still have to dry your hair and get dressed." Whereas Isaac didn't mind letting his hair air dry or towel drying it, Jackson preferred to blow dry his ("It helps me style it after" he had told Isaac once). If Jackson was going to blow dry his hair, he needed to do it now or he would have to let it air dry. Isaac expected Jackson to agree (his hair was very important to him) but Jackson just smirked, looking into Isaac's eyes.

"Why don't you blow dry it for me?" he asked innocently, keeping his eyes locked on Isaac's as he leaned forward to lick at the head of Isaac's slowly-hardening dick. Isaac tried to resist, he really did, but Jackson was lapping at his dick and peering up at him through his eyelashes and god he looked so pretty down on his knees. Isaac’s last thread of restraint snapped as Jackson parted his lips and took Isaac slowly down his throat. Isaac cursed, reaching his hands down to card his fingers through Jackson’s wet hair. As his fingers touched, Jackson pulled away, smirking slightly at Isaac’s whine.

“Uh uh uh, curly,” he drawled, licking his lips slowly before continuing, “we have places to go, you have to dry me up or we’ll be...late” He finished off his sentence with a wet kiss and a light suck to the tip of Isaac’s dick. Isaac internally cursed at himself, almost hating Jackson for using his own words against him. He couldn’t see any way of of the mess that he had dug himself into--he was too worked up to be fine with Jackson stopping, but he knew that they didn’t have a lot of time left and Jackson would stop if Isaac didn’t do what he said (Jackson was definitely not going to let Isaac off that easily). Isaac only had one choice. He reached behind himself blindly, eyes closed as Jackson began sucking his cock slowly and softly, and grabbed the hair dryer as soon as he touched it. He almost sighed in relief as he noticed it was already plugged in (half of him was annoyed at Jackson for always leaving things plugged in (even when he wasn’t using them!!!) but the other half couldn’t be more grateful).

He ran his fingers through Jackson’s hair once before turning on the hair dryer, using his fingers to comb through and smooth out Jackson’s hair as he dried it. As he began drying, Jackson became more enthusiastic, taking more of Isaac down his throat, bobbing his head faster and sucking harder. Isaac’s fingers faltered every few moments and he knew that Jackson would be smirking if his mouth weren’t full. The dryer that his hair got, the harder Jackson sucked, his own hands reaching down between his bare legs to tug on his own hardness, moaning around Isaac as he touched himself.

Isaac watched as Jackson played with himself, able to see how close Jackson was by the speed of his hand, the speed of his bobs, the sound of his moans around Isaac’s dick. Isaac couldn’t care less about Jackson’s hair drying the rest of the way or about wherever they needed to be, turning the hair dryer off and putting it down. He curled his long fingers into Jackson’s mostly dry locks, the strands long enough for Isaac to grip as he began moving his hips, taking control and thrusting into Jackson’s ready mouth. The boy just let Isaac take control, relaxing his jaw and throat to take Isaac down, his moans muffled as Isaac thrust fast and hard, sometimes holding Jackson’s face against him, letting him choke on his dick before pulling out and repeating. Isaac knew that Jackson loved it--he could see it in Jackson’s eyes.

Jackson’s hand moved even faster, gripping his own dick firmly and tugging, his thumb rubbing over the leaking head of his dick. Isaac felt him come before he saw it, Jackson’s throat spasming around his cock as he moaned loudly and came over his hand, stomach, and thighs. The tightened heat around Isaac’s dick had him coming shortly after, Jackson swallowing the strands of cum as they shot onto his tongue. Isaac panted, releasing Jackson’s hair and leaning back heavily against the sink, letting Jackson clean off his dick with short licks before the boy leaned back himself. Isaac found himself looking out of the window in the bathroom, looking at the sun high in the sky before looking back at Jackson. His lips were puffy and red, his skin pink from his cheeks down to his chest--a beautiful body blush. He looked positively debauched, his light eyes sparkling as he looked up at Isaac from his place on the floor. Isaac glanced out the window one last time before looking back at Jackson and holding his hand out.

“Come on,” he started, grabbing Jackson’s hand and pulling him up and into his arms, “let’s get back in bed.”  
  
Jackson smirked smugly and tugged Isaac back into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> You know where to [find me](http://www.isaaclecter.tumblr.com)


End file.
